


Confessione in terra

by MaryFangirl



Category: City Hunter (Manga)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Romance, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 12:37:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16744138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryFangirl/pseuds/MaryFangirl
Summary: "Ma quando Kaori è stata rapita, come mai non hai avuto nessuna difficoltà a salire sull'aereo?"





	Confessione in terra

Shoko non aveva alcuna intenzione di arrendersi. Doveva avere un lato sadico di cui non era a conoscenza visto che trovava oltremodo divertente vedere Ryo colto da un panico incontrollabile, strillando senza pensare minimamente alla sua reputazione...né quella di sweeper numero uno, né quella dello Stallone...non gliene fregava assolutamente nulla, voleva solo riappoggiare i piedi a terra, nel suo elemento!  
"Ma quando Kaori è stata rapita, come mai non hai avuto nessuna difficoltà a salire sull'aereo?"  
Bingo. Shoko aveva fatto LA domanda. Ryo, colto alla sprovvista e ancora concentrato per non vomitare a causa di tutte le manovre che Shoko eseguiva con maestria invidiabile, provò a salvarsi in calcio d'angolo, sperando di farla tacere sull'argomento con una delle sue risposte che dicevano tutto e niente:  
"Che ne so! Non riesco a capire neanche me stesso!"  
Shoko fece una smorfia, ma Ryo non aveva messo in conto di avere a che fare con una pilota, una professionista, una abituata a controllare che ogni dettaglio fosse perfetto. Non avrebbe sprecato tempo con un uomo già perdutamente innamorato di un'altra, aveva di meglio da fare nella vita.  
"Allora cambio la domanda!" annunciò serafica. "Ryo, tu ami Kaori, non è vero?"  
"Eh?!" strillò Ryo, credendo che il suo cuore si sarebbe seriamente fermato per sempre. Non poteva ragionare in quelle condizioni, Shoko stava giocando sporchissimo!  
"Rispondimi onestamente, ho il diritto di saperlo!" continuò Shoko impietosa, stringendo la consolle e sperando di sentire altro a parte gli ansiti di paura di Ryo.  
"Che cavolo stai dicendo?! Fammi scendere, piuttosto! Presto!", Ryo sapeva che a terra c'era Kaori, bastava che una volta di nuovo al sicuro facesse il coglione con Shoko, si sarebbe beccato la sua martellata e la questione si sarebbe chiusa senza alcun bisogno di percorrere quel sentiero così ostico qual era quello dei sentimenti.  
"Non ne ho voglia! Se non mi rispondi sinceramente, non ti faccio scendere!" affermò lei scuotendo il capo, pensando con una punta di perfidia che avrebbe dovuto invitare anche Kaori sull'aereo. Ryo non avrebbe avuto scampo. Shoko sospirò, pensando che dovesse avere qualche tendenza masochista, stava convincendo l'uomo che le interessava ad ammettere il suo amore per un'altra...ma sarebbe stato del tutto inutile insistere con lui se il suo cuore era già impegnato. Certo se lui avesse negato e lei avesse capito che era onesto, la questione sarebbe stata diversa, ma Shoko ci stava prendendo uno strano gusto in quel ruolo da Cupido improvvisato, e stava a Ryo farle sapere se poteva nutrire una minima speranza o meno. Lui rimase zitto, sperando e illudendosi che lei lo avrebbe lasciato stare, ma lei aveva un enorme coltello dalla parte del manico!  
"Un altro avvitamento?" propose già pronta a sfrecciare di nuovo. Ryo si riprese immediatamente.  
"UARGH! Io...io...va bene, te lo dirò!" non ce la faceva più, se il prezzo per la sua vita era quello di dire che amava Kaori, dannazione, lo avrebbe fatto! Kaori non c'era e non lo avrebbe mai saputo...  
Shoko era tutt'orecchi e le dispiacque non poterlo guardare bene in faccia.  
"Sì! Sì, cazzo, la amo! La amo e quando l'ho vista in pericolo, tutto ciò che non era lei è sparito, disintegrato! Sei contenta adesso?!" sbottò Ryo, agitandosi come morso da una tarantola. "Adesso portami subito a terra!" si innervosì, spostando lo sguardo verso il finestrino, non notando che l'espressione di Shoko, da sfacciata e sicura, si era ammorbidita. La giovane pilota sopportò la sensazione di consapevolezza che si mescolò dolorosamente alla delusione, tuttavia non disse altro e si concesse i pochi istanti che impiegò ad atterrare per tollerare quel colpo. Sapeva perché si era comportata così e non aveva rimpianti, ma non per questo poteva impedirsi di rimanerci male. Quando finalmente lo strumento del terrore per Ryo si arrestò completamente, Shoko attese un minuto prima di aprire il portellone.  
"Mi spiace averti terrorizzato, e non l'avrei fatto se non l'avessi ritenuto importante. Vorrei che dicessi a Kaori quello che hai detto a me, perché se lo merita, ed entrambi meritate di essere felici. Se tu mi avessi affermato che non l'amavi, avrei insistito per tenerti con me, perché io ti...beh, tengo a te. Ma so che a me passerà, mentre per te e Kaori è diverso. Consideralo un regalo per tutto l'aiuto che voi mi avete dato e scusami per le mie maniere un po' brusche!"  
Ryo non si era mosso di un millimetro. Shoko si sporse a guardarlo, preoccupata di come avrebbe reagito ora che il panico non lo offuscava più. E non seppe se ridere o gridare per l'esasperazione. Era svenuto!

 

Ryo cominciò a riacquisire un colorito normale soltanto quando, insieme a Kaori, raggiunse l'auto, e senza dire una parola, salì sul lato passeggero in un muto accordo. Kaori era rimasta un po' indietro, inebetita, e guardava ora il suo partner dall'aria frastornata, ora Shoko che rimase ferma a osservare entrambi con l'espressione del gatto che ha mangiato il topo.  
Durante il tragitto verso casa, mentre Ryo si raggomitolava sul suo sedile e sembrava volerla evitare a tutti i costi, Kaori non riusciva a mettere a tacere la propria mente in totale frenesia.   
Era evidente che Ryo non fosse guarito dalla sua fobia per gli aerei. Quando era sceso da quello di Shoko, era pallido come un morto e piegato in due, come preso da coliche renali. E a quel punto il cervello di Kaori si scatenò. Non era passata neanche una settimana intera da quando Ryo su un aereo ci era salito, mentre il velivolo era in movimento, e con il sangue più freddo di sempre aveva liberato lei da un criminale che le puntava un'arma alla tempia. Era salito su quell'aereo tenendosi con la mano destra, usando la sinistra per reggere la sua pistola. E non aveva mostrato il minimo segno di paura o ansia o apprensione.  
Kaori si sentì sul punto di ansimare quando l'ipotesi più sfrontata si fece spazio fra i suoi pensieri. Ryo non aveva esitato un attimo a buttarsi sulla sua più grande paura per salvarla. Non aveva senso, e allo stesso tempo non poteva esserci spiegazione più logica. Ma anche a volerla considerare, come comportarsi di conseguenza?  
Lui di certo non avrebbe fatto nulla a riguardo. E anche se lei gli avesse chiesto cosa fosse successo mentre era solo con Shoko, non avrebbe mai ricevuto una risposta soddisfacente. Aveva due possibilità: o lasciare perdere facendo finta di niente, oppure provava a mettere a tacere la sua assurda timidezza per inchiodare lui e fargli dire il perché fosse riuscito a salire su un dannato aereo per salvarla, quando era ovvio che l'idea di volare gli provocasse un'ulcera e avrebbe preferito mille volte affrontare un esercito.   
Kaori sentiva il proprio cuore battere forte, e non gli aveva neanche detto una parola. Ryo non la guardò affatto, e questo le suggeriva che fosse effettivamente accaduto qualcosa con Shoko. La pilota si era chiaramente innamorata di lui e gli aveva anche proposto apertamente di stare con lei: ma dopo essere scesi dall'aereo, si era limitata a dire a Kaori che le affidava Ryo se n'era andata placidamente, pronta ad abbracciare la sua nuova libertà senza chiedere che Ryo rimanesse al suo fianco.   
Kaori desiderò essere salita su quell'aereo. Moriva dalla curiosità di sapere cosa fosse successo, perché Ryo la stava deliberatamente evitando e qualcosa nel suo istinto le diceva che il motivo non risiedeva solo nel suo orgoglio di grand'uomo ferito perché doveva ammettere che la sua fobia non era affatto guarita.   
No, c'era di più. E a costo di rischiare un'ennesima porta in faccia, Kaori doveva sapere. Non voleva piombargli addosso come un mastino, ma non aveva nemmeno intenzione di rimanere ancora zitta.  
Tuttavia lasciò che Ryo si comportasse come d'abitudine. Ma qualcosa di grosso doveva essersi verificato se, non appena lasciata la macchina in garage, Ryo balzò fuori dirigendosi in casa come se gli avessero preso fuoco i pantaloni. Si chiuse in bagno sbattendo la porta e Kaori non si scompose quando sentì l'acqua della doccia scrosciare, si diresse invece in cucina per prepararsi un caffè e per provare a formulare una costruzione mentale del discorso che avrebbe affrontato con Ryo. Gli avrebbe impedito di murarsi nel suo irritante silenzio. Gli avrebbe chiesto chiaro e tondo il perché fosse salito sull'aereo per salvare lei senza il minimo tentennamento, per poi ritrovare la sua paura morbosa quando si era trovato da solo con Shoko, bella e disponibile per lui.   
Kaori chiuse gli occhi stringendo la tazza di caffè e compiendo una sorta di addestramento mentale, inspirando ed espirando per calmare i nervi.  
-Non illuderti. Non azzardarti a piangere se verrai delusa come è molto probabile che succeda! Se ti cade una sola lacrima, prenditi a schiaffi da sola.-  
L'oggetto dei suoi pensieri comparve in salotto e Kaori deglutì il groppo che le si era formato in gola. Era così semplice limitarsi a rimanere in una conversazione immaginaria dove poteva concedersi di far andare tutto come avrebbe desiderato.   
Ryo indossava abiti comodi e casalinghi, e non aveva più un'espressione tramortita ma la sua solita insolente e da prendere a schiaffi.  
"Idee per la cena? Sto già morendo di fame" esordì buttandosi sul divano dopo aver recuperato il telecomando. Kaori rifletté un istante prima di accomodarsi a sua volta, ma senza stargli troppo vicino, serrando la tazza come se quella potesse infonderle un qualche coraggio di cui aveva disperatamente bisogno. Eccola, colei che quasi non batteva ciglio quando veniva rapita da mafiosi o serial killer, a morire d'ansia all'idea di mettere le carte in tavola con il suo partner circa i suoi sentimenti. C'era di che ridere.  
Kaori aveva l'impressione di dover avere a che fare con un animale selvaggio, a cui doveva avvicinarsi lentamente per non spaventarlo e di conseguenza non essere aggredita.  
"Ryo..." iniziò con calma e ripetendosi incessantemente di ricordarsi di respirare. "Che cosa è successo su quell'aereo con Shoko?" voleva essere paziente ma era inutile girarci intorno. Come previsto, lui le lanciò un'occhiata di sufficienza che non tradiva assolutamente nulla. Non poteva certo sperare che lui l'avrebbe aiutata.  
"Di che cosa stai parlando?"  
"Lo sai benissimo di cosa sto parlando. Sei sceso dall'aereo tramortito, non mi hai rivolto la parola in macchina, sei schizzato sotto la doccia neanche fossi andato a spalare letame, e ora..."  
"E ora?"  
"E ora stai qui zitto a fare come se niente fosse"  
"Ma infatti non è successo proprio niente" disse Ryo alzando le spalle e girando il telecomando nell mano. "Ho paura dell'aereo, e allora? Cosa c'è da dire? Ti stupisce? Quasi tutti hanno una fobia irrazionale, guarda Falcon, un armadio a due ante che vive di pane e bazooka e si fa impaurire da un micino indifeso..."  
Kaori iniziava a innervosirsi, perché come al solito lui cambiava argomento cercando di sviare l'attenzione su qualcos'altro, ma lei non avrebbe abboccato, voleva fare centro esattamente come faceva sempre Ryo quando premeva il grilletto della sua Python. Serrò le mani sulla stoffa della gonna e continuò a respirare a fondo, un po' come veniva detto di fare alle partorienti in travaglio.  
"Se l'aereo ti fa tanta paura, come spieghi che giusto la settimana scorsa ci sei salito sopra, reggendoti addirittura con la mano che usi per sparare...per salvarmi?"  
Fino a quel momento Kaori aveva tenuto gli occhi bassi, ma quando terminò la domanda fatidica rialzò la testa e lo guardò con un'espressione determinata. Lui, per la gioia di Kaori, perse per un istante la sua maschera di ferro e sgranò gli occhi, ma poi di nuovo tornò sprezzante e derisorio.  
"Ma che cavolo stai dicendo?"  
Però...però c'era qualcosa di diverso. Non era riuscito a usare il solito tono piatto, si era anzi alzato notevolmente. La domanda aveva totalmente senso e lui lo sapeva. Kaori lo sapeva. Perché era ingenua e buona come il pane, ma non era scema. Ryo non aveva messo in conto che un giorno o l'altro lei avrebbe voluto vedere tutto chiaro e senza traccia di una sola ombra vaga.  
Ryo deglutì quando Kaori non si scompose, e il suo viso si fece invece incredibilmente serio.  
"Allora cambio domanda. Ryo, tu mi ami?"  
Lo sgranamento di occhi questa volta non durò per un solo secondo, e anzi Ryo socchiuse anche la bocca. Lei non poteva sapere che era la stessa identica domanda che Shoko gli aveva posto. Si trovava in una situazione di cacca senza se e senza ma, e a questo punto poteva dire che avrebbe preferito balzare sul primo aereo verso una qualsiasi destinazione. Cosa cazzo poteva fare? La Kaori che aveva davanti non sembrava disposta alle cazzate, questo gli era chiaro, e si chiese dove fosse finita la sua dolce partner soverchiata dalla timidezza che arrossiva per un bacio sulla fronte!   
Non aveva davanti una ragazzina, ma una donna sicura e onesta fino al midollo con chiunque, che chiedeva, pretendeva di ricevere la stessa sincerità. E quindi si tornava al punto di partenza: cosa cazzo doveva fare, lui?!  
Negare, negare sempre, gli aveva detto un conoscente, negare anche di fronte all'evidenza. Sì, ma che cazzo poteva dirle? Non era stupida, e ci stava tenendo a farglielo capire!  
"Che...che cavolo stai dicendo?!" gli uscì un rantolo strozzato che non riconobbe come proprio. Aveva appena fatto la doccia e già stava sudando. E il sudore divenne freddo quando Kaori non gli tolse gli occhi di dosso, volendolo far confessare a costo di rimanere lì a lungo.  
"Stai diventando ripetitivo. È una domanda molto semplice e che spiegherebbe quello che è successo. Ti crea ansia la sola idea di dormire vicino a un aereo, il rumore stesso ti innervosisce da matti. Ma hai messo tutto da parte per salvare me. Non sono pazza a immaginare che il motivo è questo, cioè che mi ami"  
Ryo rimase a fissarla sbalordito per qualche secondo che risultò lunghissimo per entrambi. Kaori lo vide stringere compulsivamente il telecomando mentre la sua gamba aveva preso a traballare nervosamente. Sarebbe esploso, o molto prevedibilmente se ne sarebbe andato evitando di affrontare la questione.   
Ma Kaori lo avrebbe aspettato sveglia pur di ricevere una dannata risposta, e cominciava a pensare che Ryo lo sospettasse. Quello che Ryo fece, però, la stupì. Lanciò il telecomando in un angolo del salotto. Kaori sussultò e si portò una mano al petto, istintivamente. Ryo si alzò e cominciò a vagare per la stanza come un orso in gabbia, tanto che si mise anche a ringhiare sommessamente, e Kaori seguì il suo andare avanti e indietro con apprensione, ma se lui così pensava di spaventarla e condurla all'arresa, si sbagliava di grosso.  
Kaori si stufò ben presto di quell'atteggiamento da psicopatico e si alzò a sua volta, con una grinta che di rado riusciva a tirar fuori quando si trattava di Ryo.  
"Insomma, quale diamine è il tuo problema?! È una domanda estremamente semplice e io esigo una risposta, quindi non pensare neanche lontanamente di andartene sbattendo la porta e mollandomi qui come una cretina! Mi ami, sì o no?!" sbottò, allargando le braccia, ed era ovvio che né Ryo né lei avessero idea di dove avesse trovato quel coraggio. Ma Kaori era una persona che faceva parecchie cose, a volte anche sbagliando, lasciandosi guidare dal suo istinto e dal suo cuore. E il suo cuore in quel momento gridava a gran voce con il desiderio di abbattere a cannonate la parete invisibile che li separava, e Kaori si stava accorgendo che per mettere Ryo con le spalle al muro era sufficiente il potere di una pura e disarmante onestà.  
Aveva paura, eccome, le mani le sudavano e di tanto in tanto si conficcava le unghie nei palmi per dissuadersi dallo scappare dalla situazione imbarazzante, perché era un'adulta e non una bambina, e la soluzione non poteva più essere quella di evitare i momenti compromettenti. Non era giusto che a causa della sua totale incapacità a mentire, Ryo fosse perfettamente a conoscenza dei suoi sentimenti per lui, e lei doveva limitarsi a sbattere costantemente contro il suo muro di silenzio.   
L'esperienza con Shoko era la perfetta occasione per dare una svolta alle loro vite.  
Certo lui avrebbe potuto benissimo dire di no, che averla salvata era un semplice riflesso ormai così abituale da non averci neanche riflettuto, che lei stava costruendo castelli per aria privi di una qualsiasi base, che...  
Kaori fermò il treno sfrecciante dei suoi pensieri per accorgersi che Ryo si era voltato e la guardava con occhi cupi e intensi, quelli che di solito rivolgeva a chi osava sfidarlo. Kaori ne rimase in parte ferita, ma in parte provò compassione, perché un po' le faceva male che Ryo la stesse vedendo come un potenziale pericolo, ma ricordando il racconto di Rosemary, che non se n'era andata da molto e le cui parole erano ancora vivide nella memoria di Kaori, decise di non prenderla sul personale. Ryo poteva affrontare una ventina di uomini armati fino ai denti senza battere ciglio, ma nel campo dei sentimenti era inesperto e reagiva come era istintivo fare di fronte a qualcosa che non si conosceva.  
Kaori non abbassò gli occhi quando Ryo le rivolse i suoi, che praticamente lanciavano saette.  
"Quindi è solo questo che vuoi sapere, eh? Vuoi 'semplicemente' sapere se ti amo, e non soltanto questo, ma se ti amo al punto da dimenticare una paura che non posso controllare e che mi paralizza, ma che di fronte all'idea di te in pericolo si scioglie come neve al sole? Vuoi sapere se ti amo al punto da riuscire ad andare contro me stesso perché il terrore che mi assale ogni volta che qualcuno ti punta una pistola alla testa, è più forte di qualsiasi altra fottuta fobia io possa avere?!" stava quasi urlando, avvicinandosi a lei che non indietreggiò e continuò a fissarlo, basita e non osando emettere un fiato. Quando lui si fermò, Kaori si accorse che loro due non erano mai stati così vicini.  
L'espressione di Ryo cambiò e si addolcì così come il mare che ritornava calmo al punto che non si sarebbe sospettata una tempesta solo qualche momento prima.  
Ryo alzò la mano e con le nocche le sfiorò il viso.  
"È solo questo che vuoi sapere...se sarei in grado di spostare il monte Fuji a mani nude se fosse necessario per salvarti...o se sarei disposto ad affrontare ogni tortura dell'inferno pur di riportarti a casa..." si fermò all'improvviso, arrivando col dorso della mano a sfiorarle il labbro inferiore, Kaori aveva la bocca socchiusa e le orecchie che le rimbombavano per lo shock provocato dalle sue parole. Quel tocco così leggero ebbe fine con la stessa rapidità con cui era iniziato e Ryo la lasciò, rifugiandosi al piano di sopra senza aggiungere altro. Avrebbe potuto uscire e rimanere ad ubriacarsi fino a tardi, fino a dimenticare quello che aveva detto, quelle parole dal peso enorme e ingombrante. Un peso che lui aveva deciso di togliersi dal cuore per lasciarlo sulle spalle di Kaori, che nonostante le apparenze era più forte e resistente di lui. Suo malgrado, non poteva fare a meno di provare curiosità circa la successiva mossa di Kaori. La palla era dalla sua parte del campo, e Ryo non sapeva se voleva che tirasse per segnare o se preferisse che la spazzasse via...  
Per cui aveva deciso di non uscire di casa. Si recò nella sua stanza e si stese sul letto, sentendosi sfinito. Quella giornata non gli stava lasciando tregua, e sentiva che non sarebbe riuscito a fare finta di niente come sempre, palpeggiando le cameriere dei cabaret. Non dopo aver detto a Kaori che per lei poteva sfidare se stesso, le forze della natura e anche quelle dell'aldilà.   
Sentiva il proprio cuore battere a ritmo sostenuto, e accelerò quando avvertì Kaori sulla soglia della sua stanza. Ryo non si mosse, rimanendo steso su un fianco con la schiena rivolta verso la porta, non l'avrebbe aiutata; Kaori entrò e si sedette sul letto. Il cuore di Ryo gli balzò in gola quando la sentì stendersi sul letto, mettendogli un braccio intorno alla vita. Il mondo doveva aver cominciato a girare al contrario, senza dubbio. Lei si avvicinò a lui e, dopo un momento di totale silenzio, parlò.  
"Ryo..." sussurrò pianissimo, ma era impossibile che lui non la sentisse. La mano di Kaori si spostò a sfiorargli il petto e Ryo quasi si strozzò con la saliva.  
Sarebbe stato così semplice se avesse saputo che Kaori era preda di qualche strana sostanza, o di qualche nemico che l'aveva ipnotizzata...era molto più difficile accettare che Kaori poteva essere insicura su moltissime cose, ma non sull'amore che provava per lui. E questo, porca di quella miseria, lo turbava assurdamente.   
"Lo sai che non hai risposto alla mia domanda..." disse Kaori, sentendolo subito irrigidirsi. Chiudendo gli occhi e continuando a iniettarsi quell'invisibile flebo di coraggio, si sporse ulteriormente e gli posò un bacio sul collo, portandolo a tendersi ancora di più. Ryo chiuse gli occhi a sua volta e si morse il labbro fino a ferirsi. Era così bello stare lì con lei che lo accarezzava e lo coccolava...troppo bello per essere vero. Le parole di Kaori lo fecero anche sorridere, perché aveva ragione. La domanda che gli aveva fatto pretendeva un sì o un no, lui invece si era lanciato in un monologo iperbolico che lei non gli aveva chiesto. Ma lei aveva insistito e le parole gli erano uscite senza che lui riuscisse realmente a filtrarle.  
"Comunque..." continuò lei, non smettendo di prodigargli carezze sul torace che lo portarono a rilassare i muscoli e a lasciarsi andare, perché era così bello che Ryo era quasi sicuro si trattasse di un sogno e non voleva fare movimenti bruschi per non spezzarlo.   
"...tutte le cose che hai detto, io per te le farei..." mormorò tranquillamente, come non stesse dicendo niente di rilevante. Lui aveva una tremenda voglia di guardarla in faccia, ma non voleva nemmeno sottrarsi alle sue carezze. Kaori sembrò leggergli nel pensiero, perché abbassò la mano fino a incontrare quella di Ryo, e senza esitazione intrecciò le dita alle sue. Ryo deglutì, se aveva pensato che Kaori fosse sempre capace di stupirlo, ora poteva dire che lei era in grado di fare di più, sapeva letteralmente ribaltare la sua vita. Di che stupirsi, poi? Era la stessa ragazzina carina che a 16 anni aveva scelto lui, un assassino, come confidente...  
Ryo si decise a voltarsi, con il viso più rilassato e quasi divertito. Kaori si era addolcita ma la determinazione non sparì dal suo volto. Ryo si mise un po' a giocare con le sue dita, scoprendo con stupore di quanto fosse intimo e piacevole quel contatto così semplice e delicato.  
"La risposta alla tua domanda è..."  
Gli occhi di Kaori si allargarono appena, un monosillabo aveva la sua vita in mano.  
"...sì"  
Ryo credeva che non ci fosse prezzo né tesoro al mondo che potesse rivaleggiare col sorriso che Kaori gli rivolse. Poi, per mandare via un po' di imbarazzo, lei gli colpì il petto senza metterci forza.  
"Visto, non era così complicato..."  
Ryo inarcò un sopracciglio, ma guardandola mentre continuava a sorridere capì che era quella la visione che voleva avere ogni mattina al suo risveglio. Già stava correndo, neanche mezz'ora prima stava perdendo la testa all'idea di dirle che l'amava, e ora già la immaginava a trasferirsi nel suo letto.  
Solo Kaori poteva vantarsi di avere quel potere su di lui, cioè di renderlo un totale cretino, l'immagine dello sweeper dal sangue di ghiaccio era quanto ci fosse di più lontano quando era con lei.  
Kaori non smetteva di guardarlo, con l'espressione più dolce che lui avesse mai visto, e con le dita cercava di ravviargli un po' i capelli, ma qualsiasi cosa facesse non riusciva a non sorridere. Lo guardava in quel modo, facendolo sentire così prezioso, inestimabile...una sensazione totalmente destabilizzante, lui che dalle donne veniva osservato con desiderio, voglia di seduzione e intenti limpidi come l'acqua di un torrente, ma non così come lo guardava lei...gli dava un'importanza che Ryo dubitava seriamente di avere.   
"In ogni caso...spostare il monte Fuji a mani nude...non ti sembra un po' estremo?" disse Kaori con un'espressione sorniona, inarcando un sopracciglio. Lui non resistette più e si mise a ridere, decidendosi finalmente a portare un braccio intorno alla sua vita sottile per avvicinarla di più.  
"L'ho sparata un po' grossa?" ammise accarezzandole piano la pelle rimasta scoperta dal maglioncino che si era sollevato un po'. La vide arrossire e sorrise più ampiamente, era sempre la sua Kaori...ma che artigli da tigre che aveva tirato fuori. Se mai aveva pensato di poterla sottovalutare, non avrebbe sicuramente mai più commesso lo stesso errore.  
Kaori si schiarì la gola e spostò il suo sguardo sul suo collo. Aveva utilizzato tutte le sue energie per la risposta che alla fine lui le aveva dato, e il tutto aveva superato le sue aspettative...era convinta che lui l'avrebbe schernita, che le avrebbe abbaiato di non provare mai più a ripetere scemenze simili, che sarebbe uscito e lei non l'avrebbe rivisto fino al pomeriggio successivo, in un'atmosfera di pesante 'normalità'...invece, aveva risposto sì. Alla domanda 'Mi ami, sì o no?', aveva risposto sì. E lei non aveva ben programmato cosa fare in quell'eventualità, perché non l'aveva neanche presa in considerazione. Era sicura che avrebbe trascorso la serata in camera sua a piangere, maledicendosi perché si era promessa di non piangere, fino ad addormentarsi con un odioso mal di testa e la fastidiosa sensazione delle lacrime che si sarebbero intrufolate tra la guancia e il cuscino, bagnandole l'orecchio. E invece ora era tra le braccia dell'uomo che amava più della propria vita.  
"Allora, hai pensato a cosa ti piacerebbe per cena?" domandò, sapendo che lui si sarebbe messo a ridere, accarezzandogli la pelle del torace visibile dalla maglia larga e leggera che aveva indossato dopo la doccia. Sospettava senza problemi che sarebbe diventata drogata della sua pelle...arrossì alla constatazione, ma non per questo smise di toccarlo.   
Lui rimase leggermente spiazzato. Ecco che lei lo prendeva di nuovo in contropiede...sarebbe mai riuscito ad anticipare le sue mosse?  
"Non proprio, ma...potremmo uscire a cena..." propose a voce bassa, e fu lieto di vedere che questa volta lei reagì come si era aspettato. Lo guardò con un sorriso ancora più ampio del precedente.  
"Dici davvero? Come...un appuntamento?" chiese incredula.  
"Esattamente. Il nostro primo appuntamento come si deve" annuì lui, stupendosi da solo della facilità con cui si stava adattando alla situazione. Kaori aveva dato inizio all'azione, dribblando e correndo all'impazzata...lui era il semplice attaccante che doveva soltanto alzare il piede affinché la palla vi rimbalzasse e andasse in rete. Niente di più facile...  
Lei era così bella, e così bello era stare lì insieme, che ora che l'aveva provato, Ryo dubitava seriamente di potervi rinunciare. Se quella era solo una zaffata, un assaggio di felicità, Ryo voleva abbuffarsi, sapendo che in realtà non sarebbe mai stato sazio.  
"Oh! Allora devo scegliere cosa mettermi!" esclamò Kaori, con le guance adorabilmente rosa.  
"Kaori, sarà una cosa semplice, non diventare matta"  
"Stai scherzando? Dopo anni finalmente mi chiedi un appuntamento...mi vestirò bene e lo farai anche tu!" precisò guardandolo senza ammettere rifiuti. Ryo alzò gli occhi al cielo, ma anche sul suo volto il sorriso sembrava aver preso dimora fissa.  
"Va bene, va bene...ma è ancora presto. Prima farò un pisolino se non ti dispiace..."  
Prima i giri della morte su un aereo e poi Kaori che faceva vorticare il suo cuore senza rete di sicurezza...doveva riposare! Poi magari lei lo avrebbe svegliato con un bacio, dopo aver scelto un bel vestito per uscire con lui e avere strillato un po' da sola in camera sua perché l'idiota del suo partner aveva finalmente capito che poteva lottare quanto voleva, l'amore non era un avversario che potesse battere!  
"Sì, sì, certo...certo, dormi pure...ti sveglio più tardi..."  
Kaori rimase un po' indecisa su come congedarsi, poi, con gran naturalezza, gli stampò un bacio sulle labbra e si alzò, mentre Ryo strabuzzava gli occhi.  
"A dopo..." mormorò, e praticamente volando si diresse in camera sua, canticchiando su una melodia che solo lei sentiva. Ryo chiuse gli occhi, sentendola mentre rovesciava il suo armadio alla ricerca di qualcosa da indossare per il loro primo appuntamento.  
Sorrise istintivamente, costretto ad ammettere che a causa di un maledetto aereo che gli aveva distrutto l'appartamento, alla fine aveva guadagnato l'inizio della sua storia con quella donna che era puro balsamo per il suo cuore.


End file.
